


In Public

by Measured_Words



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Andusk, F/M, Pansexual Character, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sendhel was smiling more widely than she’d seen in days when he returned to the embassy, and looking slightly disheveled as well.  Vica arched her eyebrows at him pointedly.</p><p>“Had a good day have we?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Public

Sendhel was smiling more widely than she’d seen in days when he returned to the embassy, and looking slightly disheveled as well. Vica arched her eyebrows at him pointedly.

“Had a good day have we?”

His grin broadened as he swept her up in his arms, giving her a deep passionate kiss and sliding his hands down to cradle her ass. “Oh, the very best, dearest. And you?”

“Oh well. I was hoping to find you earlier so that we could go shopping. Before I lose all my allowance for you, you know, I’d like to make sure I have a few nice things.”

He laughed, smiling despite her jibe. “Oh, well then, darling lets go now! And I promise you, everything will be fine.” He tilted her chin up, and kissed her again, more lightly.

“It will?”

“Oh, yes, just wonderful, even… Come with me and I’ll tell you.”

“Just let me get my things.”

When she returned a few moments later, he was just where she’d left him, with the same satisfied look, though he’d fixed his braid and straightened his clothes. He offered her his arm, and they set out strolling through the avenues towards the market. The conversation stayed fairly light, until Vica’s curiousity got the better of her.

“So tell me, then, about this wonderful day you’ve had and how everything is going to be fine?”

Laughing, he patted her hand affectionately. “I knew you couldn’t resist. I’ve had news about César.”

“They’ve found him?”

“As good as. It turns out he never made it out of the city after all. I found someone who’d spotted him at some swill-hole near the outskirts of town. The area guards are going to look in to it, but he should be back by, oh, tomorrow at the latest?”

“That *is* good news… if it’s true.”

“Oh, I know it is darling. Trust me I interrogated my source… very thoroughly.” With a wicked look her way, he then lifted her up to sit on the low wall enclosing the estate garden they were passing, setting her basket to the side. She squeaked in surprise, but he rested his hands on her thighs and craned his head to kiss her. “No debts, no one getting sent away… It’s all perfect, darling.”

“Mmm…. I’m glad. Maybe they’ll even let you punish him, since he caused you so much trouble.”

He laughed again, rubbing her thighs through her skirts pushing them apart a little. “Would you like to see that darling? Him strapped down in front of the whole area, naked… All those people watching? And me… rod…” He smirked suggestively, pulling up her skirts a little, “in hand. I’d give that white ass of his *such* a caning, he’s been so terribly bad.”

She smiled down at him after glancing quickly around. There were a few others out strolling, on errands or just to stargaze or enjoy Andusk’s cool perpetual dusk air. “You are in fine spirits, aren’t you?”

“Oh yes…” He nuzzled one of her breasts after freeing it from the low dress that, in any case, barely covered her nipples. “And I want all the world to know it. Will you help me show them?” By now her skirts were up around her knees, and he reached beneath, trailing his fingers along her slit, then pushing between her folds. Vica nodded and moaned against him as he flicked his thumb against her clit.

She was slick, and his fingers – two and first, then three as she grew more eager – slid in and out of her with ease, pressing more roughly against her g-spot until her moans grew louder and her grip on his shoulders tighter. She forced her eyes open, grinning wild and unapologetic at passers by who’d been caught off guard at the spectacle, arching her back as he tongued her nipples and nipped at her throat, teasing at the rim of her ass with his pinky. The stone of the wall was smooth and cool against her skin, and Sendhel’s lips hot and eager. She squealed as she peaked, and then laughed breathlessly with him after he’d kissed her, drawing his fingers out slowly that last time, stroking her still throbbing clit lightly to make her shudder again.

Sendhel licked his fingers as she lounged a moment in a most wanton pose, with a superior and satisfied smile for the onlookers, before straightening her skirts and letting him help her down. Her legs were a little weak, and Vica leaned against him for support as she collected her basket.

“It’s a fair ways to the market,” she observed blithely as he took her hand, his damp fingers cooled by the light breeze.

“Mmm, yes. We’ll have to make some more stops along the way, I think. And if all goes well, we might just be forced to take a carriage ride home.” They shared flushed and impish looks as they went upon their way, he considering the height of the fountain in the imperial plaza, and she that of the obnoxious perfume re-seller’s cart…

**Author's Note:**

> [What is Diablotin, you ask?](http://wiki.rocksfall.org/rocksfallwiki/Diablotin_2)
> 
> (Okay you probably don't, but just in case ;)


End file.
